i lied
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: batman and robin was fighting, and robin ran away to arkhem city. inspired by pics in tumblers, and deaviantart


**The story is from season one so they won't be any confusion.**

**Read and review.**

Everyone in the mountain was waiting for their friend robin, out with batman in Gotham, "when is he coming back" asked Wally.

"Don't know" answered Artemis "they been gone since this morning and now its noon and now stop asking, we finished training like an hour ago and your still bored. How is that possible?"

"Super speed, arty"

"Guys I'm sure there's something we can do" said Megan trying to stop the fighting

"Like what?"

"I don't know"

then the portal amused their friend name and his mentor, Wally got up from the chair in the kitchen then here heard something, "ROBIN WE'RE NOT FINISH Talking" 'what on earth is batman talking about' thought Wally walking to the main room with the other behind him. As they arrived, robin his cape ripped, parts of his costume torn off and bruised, and for batman, his cape as well ripped and torn, his cowl partly ripped, only seeing a tuff of black hair.

"Robin what you did back at Gotham is irresponsible, you could have been kill! And once more the building was on fire!" yelled batman.

"Well if you let me fight black mask and his thugs you would have already defused the bomb. And that FUCKING building wouldn't be in fire!" yelled robin as well walking away from batman.

"don't use that language on me young man" stated batman grabbing boy remaining cape, "robin, you can't do everything by yourself." then batman let go of the cape and started to move back to the zeta portal, "I'll be at home, we talk about this later"

Before the portal activate, robin grabbed batman remaining cape pulled it and said "Bruce... I don't need your help, I don't need you care, I don't need your love just leave me ALONE" yelled robin letting batman cape go and running the opposite direction.

As soon robin left the room batman looked at the others, Wally ran the way robin gone to, then batman walk in the zeta portal.

"ROB...ROB...rob?" yelled Wally, walking through the hallways.

"Here" said robin, Wally looked back and see robin in the library behind one of the book cases. Robin his knees near his chest arms tied round them, head in his knees. Wally sat next to him.

"What happen?" asked Wally.

"Its batman..."

"You called him Bruce?"

"His name is Bruce"

"Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes" surprised Wally was, Bruce Wayne is batman.

"Don't tell him, okay?"

"Okay...so what happen?" robin lift his head and looked at Wally, his domino mask removed and is crystal blue eye's all watery.

"its was a rescue mission, there was five hostage, black mask want five million dollars, batman said to stay put and I saw more thugs was coming in the warehouse and I tried to contacted him but nothing and I can't do nothing and I...I ranafterthemand istopthembutidi...didn'twanttolosshimnotagain-"

"Wait...takes a breather"

Robin stopped talking and took 5 deep breaths.

"What happen next?" said Wally

"okay...I fought the thugs and bat's tried to rescues the hostage and there was a bomb and I stopped black mask and he activate the bomb early and the warehouse is on fire and we saved the hostage but ...but...but"

"But what?"

"one of the hostage was killed and black mask escape, when we come near the portal, he told...well...yelled at me to never do that again and I ...I ran here and you guys heard the argument." robin huddled into a smaller ball and Wally said something that he think he will regret

"Did you mean it when you said you doesn't need his help, care and love?" asked Wally, but robin got up and walk away, "dude where are you going?"

"Home...packing"

"Why?"

"I'm going to leave Bruce and bats, I hate it when he treat me like I'm nine again, I'm going and don't tell the other they might try to find me"

"Off course we will find you-"

"PLEASE don't tell anyone" Wally nodded and robin was gone, Wally got up and walked out of the room and tried to follow robin but he already gone.

"I hate it when he did the ninja thing."

* * *

batman was typing on the batcomputer,as soon the portal starts to announced robin's name, Bruce turned to him, the young boy looked at him and walk up the stairs and was gone, "master Bruce it not the boy's fault, he was just trying to save you and the other"

"I know he could have gotten himself killed and one of the hostages was killed, a nine year old boy, Alfred dick could have been killed."

"Yes I know but what a few battle scars without a battle"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you first fought the joker"

"Yes" said Bruce, continuing typing.

"You almost die and I was worried thinking I should convince you to stop, but after a few weeks, you continued fighting him and more and more you fought the joker, and soon you fought the clown easily."

"What the point?"

"practice make perfect, you fought some many villains and the first time you lose to them but you fought and fought, learning there tackiest, equipment, and after years of crime fighting, robin was trying to help, not be a sidekicks."

After Alfred said sidekick Bruce stopped and looked at the computer, "I'm going to dick's room"

"Good luck sir"

When Bruce changed he walked on front of dicks he had a minute to think, then he knocked the door and waited, "dick I need to talk to you" nothing. "Dick?" nothing. Bruce opened the door and looked inside, no one was inside. No one. Bruce walked in and looked he noticed the open draws, missing backpack and messy room only one thing in Bruce's mind.

Dick runs away.

Bruce sat on dick messed up bed, then his hand felt something, he looked and it was a note.

_Bruce to prove I can take care of myself I'm going to arkham, and when I come back I show you I can take care of myself._

_Robin_

_p.s I took your best bike._

Bruce folds the note he turns and saw Alfred, "I'm going to arkham"

"Which arkhan, the asylum or the island?"

"I don't know"

"By the look of the room what master dick have in there is the maps of the island" said Alfred sadly. Bruce looked and found the map, marked places of villain's territories, escape routes, hide outs, and blind spots.

"I'm going to save him"

"Master Bruce, arkham has a wanted ad of batman, the securities are ordered to shoot on sight if you were there, and even with the mayor permission they still won't in, send superman or green lantern, to help the boy." Bruce grabbed the marked map and walked to the bat-cave and change into batman.

"I'm sending the team to get him, and if in an emergency I going in there to save them."

"Yes master Bruce"

* * *

robin was on his motor bike a mile or 2 away from the manor, he drove out skirt of Gotham near arkham island, as robin drove the gate closing 'you only got one shot dick' robin speed up and as the gate closed, robin grabbed a grapping hook shoot it at the billboard and left the bike to crash and robin safely on the billboard.

"Now to work" robin jumped down from the bill bored and accessing the map of the island. Robin started to go north, as he looked in the map of the territories, penguins, bane, riddler, scarecrow, freeze, ivy's and two face. The only place robin is going to is joker's fun land.

"I show you I can take care of myself" the robin walked off.

* * *

It has been a day since the team saw robin and bats fight. But now the team was doing nothing, then the portal announced batman's name, "everyone to the debriefing room NOW"

As the team walked in, batman was in a new suite, "everyone do you know where robin is?" Wally was worried 'did dick already left?' he shook his head with the rest.

"robin went to arkham island, and before you asked 'where I can't go' its because the security has kill on sight for me, the security has military grade sniper's, body guard, weapons, and helicopter, so that why I'm sending you all to find and retrieve robin." the artemis was surprised arkham island, as batman pulled the map of arkham robin have played out.

"the red area's are the villains territories, the blue are blind spots make sure not to break and camera's they will come and shoot to kill-" super boy was listening carful "and the yellow area's are the most escape routes, the most possible way to escape is the sewage but killer croc is there so be careful. "As soon as he finished the screen went off and walked to the portal.

"Why would robin go to arkham alone" said Megan as she changed

"Don't know kid" asked kaldur, Wally looked up at his friends and said "he...he... he ran away because bat's treat rob like he nine again" everyone understand. "I think he's going to arkham because he's trying to prove to bats he can take care of himself."

The team walked to the bio ship and went to arkham. "Any idea where robin is in arkham the place is huge and not to mention the villains are at war with each other, and I have no idea what to do"

"Maybe I can use a location spell to find him" said zatanna.

"No he moving somewhere so the spell can't fix his location can it?" said kal

"No you right it can't, so any ideas"

"I got one but Wally don't flirt with her" said Artemis

"If its ivy no I won't"

"I meant cat woman, doesn't she and bats have a thing?" the other ponder about it. "So let looked for cat woman and asked her if she seen robin."

"Your right, the map robin had have the location of cat woman apartment, let go there"

As the team fly to the apartment robin looked up and saw the ship 'Bruce sends them after me? Great now I have them to avoid.'

* * *

"How my precious pets?"

_Meow_ said the cat and selina as she was picking up the cat, "is kitty been well"

"Maybe it depends" selina turned and looked at the young heroes "do you know where robin is" said Conner.

"Oh...young heroes here in the big bad city-" selina took off her mask and sat down in an arm chair with the cat on her lap "so the little bird is here"

"Yes he is" said Wally "do you know where he is?"

"Maybe, maybe not but I did found batman's best motorbike destroyed, but the bird wasn't there, then I follow him to a place"

"WHAT PLACE" yelled Artemis?

"I tell you if you tell me one of your secrets"

"What

"Any secrets" as cat woman strokes her cats back, the other looked at each other.

_"What do we do?" said Megan in her mind._

_"I don't know she said secret not our intent, so left give her fake information" stated zatanna_

_"Good idea_...cat woman we will tell you one information" said kaldur

Cat woman put her cat on the ground and walk up to kal swing her hips and said "what is it?"

"Batman real name is James" laid kaldur

_"Good one" said Wally_ "you lying... I know bat's real name, I slept with him one night and I know his name, face and...hmmm... other things"

The team was surprised she slept with batman, "one more chance and I can tell if someone is lying or telling the truth"

_"Great now what?" said Artemis "we are waiting time"_

_"I know but let give her the information"_

_"KAL she a bitch and once more she sleeted with bats"_

_"I got one" said Wally_ "my real name is Wally"

_"YOU IDIOT"_

"okay I talked with the boy and he said he going to joker place at the end of the island, the steel mill to 'kick' his butt and prove something, if he kick joker's butt he has to go through the island avoiding criminals and guards and avoiding jokers goons and fighting joker himself, the boys will die because more and more criminals are joining him the stay safe if you do the math the bird will die"

"Why didn't you stop him?"Said Conner

"I'm not the boy's mother, and any way I come here to get my stuff I was planning to go there"

"Really?"

"yes...rumor has it joker has a stolen a bunch of money and gold bars so why not take it and I bribe the guard to let me out of this place and stay with my sister"

then cat woman pulled a painting down and a huge safe was on the wall, she open it and a wall filled with weapons hooks, and other equipment to steal "don't tell the batman I might have to go to your home and give you a give from my diamond tip claws. 'sigh' I was kind of jealous when I saw him kissing Talia ra ghul at the bat signal...but the man have a few move to get a girl even thought there villains, as well in bed, the other night he -"

"Stop we won't tell" said Wally creeped out from cat woman rambling. "So when are you going"

"Now" then she throw a smoke bomb on the ground and she gone. "Now what do we do" asked Wally turning to his friends

"First this-" artemis punched Wally on the arm" and we go to the part of arkham where is like a circus, or a house of horror"

"good idea" said kaldur as they return to the bio ship and kal communicator activated "hello...I'm on a miss...yes my king, I have to go to Atlantis, it's in danger I hope you understand?" the others nodded the ship dropped kal to the nearest portal and go after robin.

* * *

Cat woman walked away from her home, she turned seeing the boy wonder "I thought you went to joker's place"

"I can't if my friends are here in arkham, do they know I I'm going?" selina nodded and walked away. "Bats maybe a pusher by making sure you don't step foot on this place is his way of protecting you, daddy bat will be worried go home"

"no...I ran away from...both of them" selina twisted her head and looked at the boy, "go back you might end up like me, stealing, home alone with family in the same city and my sister is in the hospital, because of me, Bruce is your farther whether you want to or not, he doing whets the best of you"

As selina walked up to the boy she noticed tear's flowing down the boy's cheeks, "go home after you get you friends"

"You said you're going to jokers place too" cat woman hugged robin and cup his chain "if there's no money your team take me out of here deal?"

"Deals" she walked with two boys to the misshapen steel mill, hours later at the gates guards, "looks like we need to sneak in"

"Yes" robin took his graining hook and shoot the main roof and fly up.

"Showoff" cat woman cracked her whip and it wrapped around a steel railing and climbed up to robin, down the mill chimney but be careful."

"You sound like bats now" said robin shooting the top of the tall chimney.

"I'm not like batman he's more of the serious man", as soon they both up on the top robin tied his hook in the concert and lowered himself down, and cat woman grabbed the wire and did the same thing. Half way down the grappler ran out of wire "robin we have to jump."

"I kn-" before he finished he looked up looking at cat woman leg and butt in the black tight. Leather "err"

"Place tell me you didn't looked up"

"Yep"

"Great, I'm blushing to a...a...wait how old are you?"

"13"

"really?...hmm...just jump the iron railing" robin looked away and jumped, blanking himself to the solid floor, and selina swing her way toward the solid floor as well, as soon she jumped, she cracked her wipe to the bar's above robin and landed a few feet away from him. "Impressed"

"No" robin run towards her and they both walked toward the main room.

* * *

Almost 3 hours, robin and cat woman was walking down the hall and come across a split. "Which way now?" asked robin worrying if his team been captured or killed.

"Don't know boy wonder but I'm going this way" pointed left "this way is to the vault so you go right, and I get my money and if it's a lie I come and help you, you did promise to help me after this right"

Robin nodded and way to the right path.

* * *

Wally woke up and all he can see and blurry bright colors and laughter, he remember sneaking around, taking out joker's henchmen and then a one armed man with a hammer then pain, laughing and joker. Wally looked around when his eye are better focused, he was tied to a iron beam and his friend awake, "well now looks like everyone is awake welcome to my little humble home, rumor has it that bird boy is hear but no one saw him or that stupid cat woman, so-" as joker walked toward Wally, he leaned to face level and said "where is he?"

Wally didn't answer or looked at him, "well if you going to be a problem" then joker pulled a knife out of his pocket and the shape pointed knife to Wally's neck. "Where is the boy if you don't tell me you might get your body to find your head" as the knife almost cut Wally neck.

"Not telling" Wally forced out of his voice.

"well now say hello god" before joker move his hand, a bird-a-rang flow past Wally and slice joker's shoulder "AH...well, well, well, the boy wonder out of his nest and all peppy" shouted joker dropping his knife, holding his bloody shoulder. one look of his shoulder the blood ran down his arm very fast "well looks like boy wonder known's some dirty tricks, two can play at this...NOW" then a bunch of joker's goon fall down from the upper level balcony and surrounded robin. "you boy blunder..." said joker leaning in an iron bean "you got two choices: one fight and die from extortion or two give up and die with your friend, ether way ...ha...you die."

Robin was standing in the middle of the the worst day of his life, before anyone blinked he pulled out a bird-a-rang and fling it toward zatanna, and then the thugs ran up to him and fight the young hero. the bird-a-rang passed and stabbed the ropes on zatanna as she struggle free robin fought and fought but more and more goons come in. the last thug came in and robin done a round house kick to knock him out. Robin tired and beaten. Zatanna broke free from the rope and before the turned around to help her friends there was a gunshot, the others wide eye and zatanna looked, robin looked down to his shoulder and one bullet hole there a massive amount of blood pouring out.

"Returning the favor" said joker holding a 15 millimeter gun, BANG! Another bullet passed through robin right thigh and imiddietly robin fall down, screaming. "and that one is for the fun of it" as joker move closer to robin letting go of his shoulder, "you know boy after year I fun if think it's time the batman shed some tears."

"DON'T"

As joker looked at zatanna standing in fear. "_zatanna, help us out"_ then he pointed the gun to the girl "boy blunder if this is your girlfriend prepare to cry over her cold dead body" before joker pull the trigger robin jump grabbing joker's arm moving away from his crush. Then zatanna snapped out of the space of fear and turned and release her friends. As robin struggle to keep joker gun away from his only friends. Then another bang cracked as zatanna freed Wally they saw robin sliding down joker's arm to the floor.

"NO!" shouted zatanna.

"well, well, well the bird fall down after the third time" robin curled in to a small ball, holding his stomach clinching his teeth, "now then for the others" KF run up to joker then one of the goons jumped up and grabbed him, "good one you're the lucky guy that won't be thrown into two face court house" as joker pointed the gun up to Wally forehead, zatanna tried to free everyone but, not fast enough.

then batman come through the window and throw a batarang at the gun and it sliced in two as he landed batman cape have bullet holes, gash of blood dripping down and only one bullet got bats.

* * *

(Batman P.O.V)

Everything in my body hurts going to one part of arkham to the steel mill takes a lot, if know the team didn't call me if just want my boy back.

"Hello bat if you looking for the boy he's dying over there" if looked the where joker pointed and if saw dick with a pool of blood. No. not knows. "Well battsy what do you think of my work" I run up to joker and I can't remember everything that night. I only remember pain, blood, insults, yelling and fighting. I want to know what happen. During the fight, I saw robin moving. Running. Then I saw darkness, all I heard was crying and talking. I open my eyes, saw the robin crying, I was leaning on a steel beam, I was bleeding.

Am. I. dying?

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

robin was crying over batman body, after the fight the league came and are know arguing with the surciruty of the city while joker gone to the asylum, and the goon removed from the room and gone to belle reeve. "Ro-"

"No one here dad" Bruce heart leaped.

"Dick are...y-you okay?" dick nodded and he hugged Bruce harder.

"don't die" Bruce looked at his then his arm blood, then his chest near his heart a bullet hole was there. "Don't die" Bruce lift his arm to dick face cupped his cheek with his hand covered in his own blood and said "dick don't worry you said yo-"

"NO Bruce I lied. I lied. I need your help. I need your care. I need your love and...and... I d-don't want to be alone. Not again." then Bruce smiled.

"You know I love you always, even when we fight as batman and robin or dick Grayson or Bruce Wayne, I love you al-wa-ys..."

Dick looked at Bruce and shouted for help, superman came and called the watchtower, then a zeta portal come a light blinded robin.

"Don't worry dick he will be okay"

"Let me be with my dad" Clark looked at dick that's the first time he heard dick called Bruce his farther. "Oaky dick then the light blinded dick and he are in the watchtower.

Dick closed his eyes and darkness took over him.

* * *

(Robin P.O.V)

I woke up in a hospital bed. My wounds wrapped up and an I.V in my body. I tried to sit up but then a hand helped me up I looked and KF, kal, zatanna and the other was with me in the room "what happens?"

"After you passed out them re-"

"I meant in arkham" I interrupted Megan.

"They sanded joker to the asylum, the mill is going to be knocked down and for some reason cat woman come and said 'there was money, sorry I was hopping there wasn't any, I hope you don't die"

I smiled at selina way, but Bruce!

"What about batman?" the team looked at each other.

"Dude we heard nothing from or the doctors" no.

"Kid I need to talk to robin alone" I looked to the door and Clark was there at the door frame. The other's left the room. "Son Bruce went to surgery about and four hours ago, and exit and about ten minutes later, he...he" Clark let out a sigh and I'm worried did Bruce die already? "He's in a coma and I don't know when he will be out of it, but you're good enough to go to his room don't stress yourself out, he's in a critical part of the healing moment so call if anything happen." I nodded and waited for Clark to bring me crèches and I walked to braces room, he told me the team went home and I don't care for the moment.

as I walked in the room I saw Bruce in the bed bandage up hooked up with some machine and a tube down his throat, "I leave you alone" Clark left the room and I walked to the sit next to Bruce I sat down and I looked at him.

"Please don't die" whispered robin "if you die I don't know what to do, you have to teach me how to be responsible, and drive the batmoblie, helping to fight solo against a villain." I feel tear building in my eye's I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

* * *

I'm at home in my bed after a month Bruce still haven't woke up, I'm failing school, the media is wondering where is Bruce and batman, and I haven't seen the team for a while, my wounds are gone and I can walk on my own, Alfred miss him too. I mostly go to school study come home and lay in my bed but during the weekend I don't want to go anywhere. In the watchtower I stayed for a week twice his heart failed then they decide I should go home.

I miss you dad.

"Hay robs" I looked and selina was at the door, I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at her; she was wearing a business suite. "Look you need to come outside, it not healthy staying inside and depressed"

"I know but-"

"No buts, I'm taking you out even it the last thing to do" I looked down at my feet.

"No"

Selina walked to the door and said "well then Bruce talk to him" my heart leaped. Bruce. I looked up and Bruce was there at the door, I got up run to him and hugged him. "I MISS YOU"

"I miss you too dick"

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

after three days everything was normal, but a bit different, dick called Bruce his farther, and arkham city was condemned and abandon, robin joined the team again and start doing mission, and for now on batman thought robin how to fight his own, and less worrying, Bruce don't want to start the event again.

**I hope you love the fic a long fanfic, sorry but I want to see how long I can get it. season two fic will be written after the season has finish, because I want to know what happen and I'm not reading season two fix's because I read one fic that Roy is the tractor and then :O he's the tractor so no future fic****.**

**and I have a theory, if artemis is 'dead' and the neck lass dick gave, artemis she looks like Linda park, so after the light thing will kal stay a villain or revile he's a double agent, and will artemis change her name to Linda if so XDXDXDXDXDXD**


End file.
